A Towering Takeover!/Transcript
This is a transcript of A Towering Takeover in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: During the final battle between Ash and Alain at the Kalos League. Ash-Greninja face Mega Charizard once more and was defeated, leaving Alain as the Kalos League champion. But during the award ceremony an unexpected crisis occurred. (We see Z-2 as Zygarde 50% form but it's body is all red instead of green with red aura around it's body and lets out a vicious roar) Lysandre: It's here! The spotlight of my greatest work of all! Apocalymon: At last! We finally take control over Zygarde and we will destroy the heroes and rule the world! (Laughing evilly) (Then the red Zygarde lets out a red shockwaves creating more red roots attacking, while the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and the Space Pirate's Dinosaur army attacks Lumiose City, then we cut to the Kalos League but it's covered in roots. Inside we see Ash, Pikachu, Alain, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders running to find the exit) Alain: Where's Mairin? Ash Ketchum: During the finals, she didn't want to get in your way. Emerl: So, she asked us not to tell you. Alain: (silently) She's always overthinking these things. Sora Takenouchi: I beg your pardon? Alain: Oh. Uh, it's nothing. Really. Ash Ketchum: In a time like this, I guess I can ask. Is Mairin important to you? Alain: Uh, yeah. Tai Kamiya: Then let's go find her. Takuya Kanbara Yeah! We'll help you look for her. Takato Matsuki: Let's search for Mairin. Palmon: Hey, guys! I see light up ahead! T.K. Takaishi: Then that must be the exit! Come on, guys! Marcus Damon: Let's hurry! Agumon (Data Squad): We'll almost out of here! (They made it outside of the Kalos League where many people are running) Ash Ketchum: It's out here also. Serena & Winnie the Pooh: Ash! Ash Ketchum: There you are! Clemont: Are you all okay? Emerl: Yeah, we're okay. Takato Matsuki: Are you okay, Jeri? Jeri Katou: I'm okay. Bonnie: Ash, Squishy disappeared! It ran off somewhere! Ash Ketchum: (Gasped) Tai Kamiya: What?! Agumon: What? Davis Motomiya: What? I don't understand. Margaret: Mordecai! Mordecai: Margaret! Are you okay? Margaret: Yeah, I'm okay. Muscle Man: Where did those giant roots, an army of dinosaurs and that giant freaky Digimon attack the Kalos League coming from? Rigby: We don't know, but we're pretty sure something attacked the Kalos League. Mordecai: I think we stumbled on something really big. Female Speaker: Giant mysterious creeping vines, army of dinosaurs, black creatures and the Digital Monsters are overrunning the city! And there has been major damage sent around Prism Tower! Avoid that area during evacuation! Again there has been major damage around Prism Tower! (Then the heroes sees something shining on top of the Prism Tower and a strange looking cube with DNA tentacles) Clemont: What's that? Bonnie: It's glowing! Alain: Could it be... Zygarde? Olaf: And what is that strange looking object with arms? Tai Kamiya: Let me look on my mini telescope. (Tai picks up his mini telescope and looks everywhere around the destructive Lumiose City, then he sees the Dark Masters attacking Lumiose City) What?! Dark Masters?! Matt Ishida: Did you say Dark Masters? Yoshi: What else is worse? Tai Kamiya: (Then he takes a closer look seeing Apocalymon and he gasped in horror) A-A-A-Apocalymon! The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1): What?! Izzy Izumi: That's impossible! Joe Kido: Apocalymon is back?! Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, no! So as the Dark Masters and MetalEtemon! Gomamon: I thought those evil Digimon are destroyed! Flain: This is bad, dudes! Serena: What do you mean? Sora:' '''So you know Apocalymon, right? '''Biyomon:' Apocalymon is an evil Digimon we've face him before long ago. Tentomon: And now he and the other evil Digimon are back from the dead! Piglet: And what about Zygarde? Alain: Those vines are the work of Zygarde for sure. Clemont: Oh, no! Palmon: This is awful! Biyomon: We have to stop them! (Then we cut to Squishy who runs to Lumiose City to the Prism Tower) Squishy: Respond! Respond! (Squishy calls all of the Zygarde cells to it and make it transform into it's 10% form) You! What is it? Respond! Respond! (Squishy runs after Z-2) Bonnie: Squishy! Squishy is heading over to Prism Tower! Clemont: What really? Bonnie: Yeah, I'm sure of it! (She runs off) Clemont: Bonnie, wait! Ash Ketchum: Go! We'll catch up with you guys a little later. Serena: What about you? Tai Kamiya: The DigiDestined leaders and I will handle VenomMyotismon. D-Team and Alpha Gang you go deal with the Space Pirate's dinosaurs and we have to save the Kalos League. Ash Ketchum: I'm going with Alain to find Mairin. Serena: But? Ash Ketchum: I'll see you as soon as we find her. Clemont: Hey, Ash! Take this! (He throws the communicator and Ash catches it) It's a communicator, I thought we didn't encounter a situation precisely like this one, it's not that powerful but it should come in handy. Ash Ketchum: Thanks Clemont. Tai Kamiya: Yeah, thanks man! Serena: Be careful okay? Ash Ketchum: I will! Rabbit: Come on! We've got to go with Ash and Alain to find Mairin! (They run off to find Mairin) Tai Kamiya: Alright, guys! Let's do this! (Agumon warp Digivolve to WarGreymon) Matt Ishida: Your turn Gabumon! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon Davis Motomiya: (Brings out his Digi-Egg of Courage) Digi-armor energize! (Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage) Takato Matsuki: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon) (Then the Frontier DigiDestined bring out their D-Tectors) Zoe Orimoto: Wind into Flame! J.P. Shibayama: Thunder into Light! Tommy Himi: Ice into Flame! Koichi Kimura: Darkness into Light! Takuya & Koji: Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! (Takuya becomes EmperorGreymon and Koji becomes MagnaGarurumon) Marcus Damon: (He punches VenomMyotismon and his fist glows orange) Ready Agumon? Agumon (Data Squad): You got it, boss! Marcus Damon: DNA Charge! Overdrive! (Agumon double warp digivolve to ShineGreymon) Mikey Kudo: Go for it Shoutmon! Nene Amano: Let's go, Sparrowmon! Shoutmon: Let's take down that monster! Sparrowmon: Okay! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Sparrowmon! Digi-fuse! (Shoutmon and Sparrowmon digi-fuse to Supersonic Sparrow) Tagiru Akashi: Go for it, Gumdramon! (Gumdramon digivolve to Arresterdramon) WarGreymon: All right, guys. Take down VenomMyotismon and save the Kalos League! All Mega Level Digimon: Right! (They fight VenomMyotismon, then we cut to people running) Man: This way! And stay calm! (Then the giant vine appears) Sawyer: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Sawyer throws his Pokeball summoning his Sceptile and uses Leaf Blade to cut the vines) Sawyer: Alright, hurry up! Tierno: Okay, we're gonna make a path! Shauna: Ivysaur, let's go! Trevor: You too, Charizard! Tierno: Blastoise! (They throw their Pokeball summoning Ivysaur, Blastoise and Charizard to fight the giant vines) Greymon (Fusion): It's up to stop those vines and save the people! Mailbirdramon: Let's go! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digi-fuse! (Greymon and MailBirdramon digi-fuse to MetalGreymon) Elsa the Snow Queen: Our turn! Charizard! Malamar! Dragonite! Aggron! Lend us your strength! Anna: Blaziken! Absol! Lucario! Pikachu! You too! Kristoff: Go for it Houdoom! Steelix! Swampert! Magnezone! (They throw their Pokeballs to summon their Pokemon to fight the giant vines along with the Space Pirate's dinosaur army and MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon and the Dark Masters' servants) D'''-'''Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! (They slash their cards making their chibi dinosaurs grow into full size dinosaurs) D-Team & Alpha Gang: Dino-tector on! (They use the Dino-tector to make their dinosaurs transform into their armor forms as they're ready to fight then we cut to Professor Sycamore helping the people to get out) Professor Sycamore: Everyone! That way! (The giant vines keeps coming back as Professor Sycamore remembers) Olympia (Flashback): Green fire. A flickering green flame, I saw it engulf Kalos and threat to consume all of the people and Pokemon in that swirling fire. (Then the flashback ends) Professor Sycamore: So Olympia foresaw this was going to happen! (Then we see Ash, Alain, Team Robot members and everyone else running) Olympia (Voice): You will all play a substantial role in the chaos and turmoil and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 and the rest of the DigiDestined will face their greatest foes that will threat the entire Kalos Region. Professor Sycamore: But where exactly are Ash, Emerl, Tai and the others now? (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Towering Takeover! (Then we see many people running for their lives as one of the people trips as the vine and one of the Space Pirate's dinosaur army was a Utahraptor was about to attack him but then a shadow ball came out of nowhere and hits the vine while Spiny grabs the Utahraptor and toss it somewhere else as the smoke clears it was Olympia and the Alpha Gang who saved him) Diantha: Are you alright? Man: Yes, ma'am. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What are you waiting for? Go and get out of this chaos! Officer Jenny: Thank you very much! Zander: It's Officer Jenny! Diantha: Hi, Officer Jenny, glad your here! How's the evacuation going? Officer Jenny: I've got every officer on duty. But the damage is quickly spreading. Diantha: Okay, show me the way to the tower please. Max Taylor: You go, we'll take care of those dinosaurs from here. (Then we cut to Team Rocket fighting the vines and an army of Vilemon) Jessie: This is crazy! What is going on?! James: It doesn't appear to be natural disaster and those creepy monsters! Meowth: It's not on hand get those things out of here! Malva: It's Lysandre and his friends. (Cut to Mairin walking and then she hears the noise) Alain: Mairin! Mairin! Mairin: It's Alain! Alain! Tigger: Hang in their Mairin! Alain: Mairin! Ash Ketchum: Mairin, over here! We need to get to Prism Tower! (Then the vines appears) Mairin: Alain! Alain: I'll save you! Charizard! (He throws his Pokeball summoning his Charizard) Use Dragon Claw! (Charizard uses Dragon Claw and cuts the vines) Alain: Yes! (But more vines keep coming) Kramm: Come on, let's cut those nasty vines! Forx and Wuzzo: Right! (The Weldos Mixels joins in to cut the vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, iron tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail and cuts the vines but more keeps coming back) Wuzzo: Oh, come on! (Then we cut back to Lumiose City where the police evacuate many people) Male Officer: Do not get into your vehicles! (Then we cut to Squishy 10% form running) Squishy: Respond! What's going on?! (Cut to Malva was about to leave) Jessie: Hey! Where are you going?! Malva: The shows off the air. As for you, you can do whatever you like. James: But Malva! Meowth: You mean you're just gonna stop reporting? Malva: I remember something very important. Jessie: Of all nerve! I never! Hold on a minute, I've got an idea! Camera! James: All right. Good, ready! Meowth: Go! (The camera rolls) Jessie: To anyone who can hear. Our reporting for Lumiose stadium, the Kalos League ceremony was interrupted by a terrible clonmany! A sudden attack by mysterious creepy vines, a group of black creatures with yellow eyes and an army of dinosaurs and evil Digimon has left Lumiose City ruined. What exactly is going on here? Please stay tune, I Jessie Moral will continue broadcasting live update! (Cut back to Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and Charizard fires Flamethrower to get rid of the vines) Alain: How's that? (Then suddenly an attack came out of nowhere and stop the heroes) Celosia: Okay, pay attention! (Then the heroes turned to see Celosia along with the Villains) Celosia: Are you finally ready to listen? Rabbit: It's the Villains! Shego: '''That's right. '''Prince Hans: Long time no see, friends! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! What do you want from us? Ash Ketchum: I know you! You were hunting for Squishy! And you must be King Nixel who wants to crush the Mixels? King Nixel: Correct. Celosia: Wonderful, you remember it. But today I'm after something different. Now we're after you! Ash Ketchum: After me? Winnie the Pooh: What? (Then the heroes hears a clapping noise they turn to see Mr. Ross and right next to him was a Hydreigon) Mr. Ross: Bravo, Alain. You've lead our enemy right into our little trap. Tigger: Say, who are you? Wuzzo: Mr. Ross?! Mr. Ross: The one and only. Prince Hans: We're here to capture Ash. Alain: What do you mean? Celosia: Lysandre's orders. Ash Ketchum: Alain, wait? Do you know who she is? Eeyore: Alain you know them? (Then Alain didn't respond) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Alain? Celosia: Does he know me? Of course he does. We're colleagues. King Nixel: That's right. And as colleagues, we sincerely like to thank you for bringing Ash directly to us, Alain. We couldn't have done this without you. Ash Ketchum: You're working with the ones chasing Squishy? What are they talking about? (Alain still didn't respond) Prince Hans: Lysandre wants to see you now, so come with us right away. Our mission after Z-1 is gonna have to wait, let's get moving. Ash Ketchum: Alain, whatever they're saying don't listen to it! Let's go! (He grabs Alain's wrist but Alain swings his arm) Ash Ketchum: Alain? (Then the Team Flare Grunts and their Houndour, the Nixels, WaruMonzaemon, Hagurumon, Mekanorimon, Tankmon, Garbagemon, RedVegiemon, Kiwimon, Divermon and LadyDevimon appears cornering the heroes) LadyDevimon: You're not going anywhere. Kiwimon: Yeah, didn't you not hear what Celosia said. You're coming with us now! Celosia: Now Drapion, Confuse Ray! (Drapion fires Confuse Ray and hits Ash and Pikachu) Winnie the Pooh: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Alain! What's going on...? (He passes out) (Pikachu tries to wake up Ash, but the Team Flare Grunts, Dark Masters' servants and the Nixels cornered Ash and Pikachu as Pikachu was about to use thunderbolt trying to scare the Villains away) King Nixel: '''That Pikachu, Trying to attack us?! '''Celosia: Oh, dear look who loves it's trainer. (Pikachu faints) Dr. Drakken: Grab him and his Pikachu now! Team Flare Grunt: Right. WaruMonzaemon: You got it, Celosia! Machinedramon is going to be so proud when he sees this! (They lock Ash with the devices on his hands and feet) Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Rokit: No! Niksput: Ash! (Mr. Ross' Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse to stop the heroes from rescuing Ash and Pikachu as Mr. Ross returns his Hydreigon back to it's Pokeball) Mr. Ross: '''I wouldn't wanna stop our plans for Kalos to takeover and creating a new world, Ooh I gotta run, they're be here in a few minutes. '''Pearl: '''Stop! '''Mr. Ross: '''Bye! (Laughs then uses Teleport along with the other villains to Prism tower) '''Elsa: Hey, guys! Kristoff: What happened? Winnie the Pooh: Anna and Elsa, Team Flare and the villains arrived and attacked us! Tigger: They took Ash and Alain didn't do anything to save him! Elsa: What?! Anna: Are you serious?! Kristoff: I... I don't understand! Why did he let it happen?! Rabbit: We don't know! Piglet: He just stood there and did absolutely nothing! (They look up and see the copter flying away) Anna: Ash! (Kristoff and Olaf holds Anna back) Kristoff: Anna, no! Olaf: You'll get caught! Anna: Let go of me! Ash is in terrible danger! We have to go and save him! Elsa: We will help him, Anna! But we can't do it just by charging in like this! Nothing will amount to it! Anna: But Elsa! Rokit: Anna, if we do that, we won't be able to save Ash and stop Team Flare's plans! It'll make the crisis go even further! Niksput: We must gather reinforcements, Anna. We don't have a choice. Anna: But he's our friend! Elsa: Anna, listen to me, please. I know how deeply you care about Ash and I understand that you want to protect him at any cost. But, I am as upset about what happened as you are. I promise. We will help him, but we can't do this alone. What we need to find out is where are they are taking Ash and what does Team Flare have to do with Alain. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, come with me. We have to find a subordinate to Team Flare and interrogate him with a few questions. Pooh, you and your friends find the rest of Team Robot and tell them the news. Winnie the Pooh: Okay! (Then we cut to Mega Level Digimon defeating VenomMyotismon) VenomMyotismon: All Villains, retreat! Retreat, now! (VenomMyotismon and the Villains retreats by teleporting back to the Prism Tower) Tai Kamiya: Way to go! (WarGreymon changes back to Agumon, MetalGarurumon changes back to Gabumon, Flamedramon changes back to Veemon, Gallantmon splits back to Takato and Guilmon, EmperorGreymon changes back to Takuya, MagnaGarurumon changes back to Koji, ShineGreymon changes back to Agumon (Data Squad), Shoutmon jumps off Sparrowmon and Arresterdramon changes back to Gumdramon) Matt Ishida: We'll we show those Villains a lesson. Davis Motomiya: Good job, Veemon! Veemon: Thanks. Guilmon: We're really fighting machines taking VenomMyotismon and the Villains down right? Takato Matsuki: You said it, boy. Takuya Kanbara: Oh, yeah! Those Villains are defeated! Koji Minamoto: We manage to save Kalos League just in time before they'll destroy everything. Rigby: Guys! Guys! (They see the other heroes) Mikey Kudo: What's wrong, Guys? Rigby: (Breaths in and then lets out) Ash and Alain are captured by Team Flare and the Villains! Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon: What?! Tai Kamiya: No way! Marcus Damon: Oh, no! Agumon (Data Squad): Our friends has been kidnapped! Emerl: Everybody we got to rescue them now. Tai Kamiya: Matt, Gabumon and Koji, you guys go help the other DigiDestined and their Digimon. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore you guys find a place to be safe from this chaos. We'll go rescue our friend Ash. Winnie the Pooh: Okay. Matt Ishida: Right. Gabumon: Let's get going. Koji Minamoto: Good luck. Takato Matsuki: But first, tell us where they're taking Ash and Alain. Steven Universe: They're taking him to the Prism Tower! Takuya Kanbara: Time to go! (They run to rescue Ash) Agumon: Hang on, Ash! We're coming! (Cut back to Team Rocket) Jessie: This is Jessie Moral reporting to you live from Lumiose stadium. You can see the massive damage to Lumiose City. (The video of Lumiose City cuts and then we see the Team Flare logo) Meowth: Something's weird. Hey! Jessie: What? (Inside the building where many people are safe in there, the TV was cut as well and the Team Flare logo is here as well as we see Lysandre in the screen) Lysandre: To my beloved Kalos Region and the entire world, I am Lysandre. Team Flare is with me to do my bidding. (The other heroes sees Lysandre) Kari Kamiya: Who is that man? Clemont: I know him. (Meanwhile we see Mairin running and sees Lysandre) Lysandre: I have an announcement. Mairin: Lysandre! Lysandre: We are here to remake the world into a place of pure beauty and peace! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Zygarde 10% form! (Back to the episode) Lysandre: Team Flare's purpose is to transform our world into an acquitsite example of creation. This Pokémon's name is Zygarde, a Legendary Pokémon who will proside over the new order of the Kalos Region. So as leaders of this new order, we have decided to join forces with this powerful guardian of creation. Zygarde is angry at the behavior of both people and Pokémon. The discipline of this world has been lost. Humanity is out of control. We have forgotten how to share. Without sharing, people begin to steal from each other. When that happens, there is not enough for anyone. In order to live in peace without stealing, we must reduce the number of beings on this planet. Only the chosen ones will move into our bright hopeful future. We of Team Flare, along with the fury of Zygarde, will be the ones who will make that judgement. The new order will do way with the chaos of the world and bring about the beautiful future we desire! (Many people are shocked) Izzy Izumi: I can't believe this. Mairin: But why? Team Flare Grunt: Mairin, we have orders for Lysandre and his friends to bring you to them right away. Mairin: So you're the bad guys too! Team Flare Grunt: No. We are doing all this for the cause of world piece. Mairin: Stop! (As the Team Flare Grunt was about to grab Mairin, something grabs him by the wrist it was Professor Sycamore) Mairin: Professor! Professor Sycamore: Forcing anyone to do something against their will is wrong. I don't like that. Team Flare Grunt: Keep out of this! (Mairin lets out her raspberry) Team Flare Grunt: Skorupi, Poison sting! Professor Sycamore: Garchomp, Dragon claw! (Team Flare Grunt summons Skorupi firing Poison sting and Garchomp is summoned as well and activates Dragon Claw hitting the poison sting. As the smoke clears Professor Sycamore, Mairin and Garchomp disappeared. Then suddenly something freezed Skorupi into a block of ice) Team Flare Grunt: What's this?! (Then the grunt's legs and feet get frozen. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff appear) Elsa: Well, well, well. Look what we got here, Anna. A Team Flare grunt trapped in ice like a fly in a spider web! Team Flare Grunt: '''Who the heck are you? '''Anna: We're the royal heirs of Arendelle and we're here because we want to talk to you! Elsa: We're going to ask you questions and we are not letting you go until all of them are answered. Now, where are they taking Ash? And what is the connection Alain has with Team Flare? Team Flare Grunt: Ha! I'll never talk! Never! Kristoff: If you don't talk, we'll freeze you over. Team Flare Grunt: You people wouldn't. Elsa: Oh, yeah? (Elsa freezes the grunt up to his chest) Team Flare Grunt: Oh, geez! It's cold! Kristoff: Hey, girls. I wonder how he can take when he's in a block of ice. Elsa: Let's find out, shall we? (Elsa completely freezes the Team Flare grunt in ice. The girls laugh at his humiliation) Olaf: (laughs) He looks funny that way. Kristoff: (laughs) Guess they call them Team Flare for a reason. Elsa: (laughs) I'll say. Ok, I think that's enough. Time for him to spill the beans. (Elsa unfreezes the Team Flare grunt) Anna: Are you going to give up or are you thirsty for more? Elsa: Now, spit it out! Team Flare Grunt: Alright, alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! We know Alain because Lysandre made him become our colleague when he began his joureny! (Elsa and Anna gasp in shock. And so does Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf) Elsa: A colleague? Team Flare Grunt: Yes! Yes! When he left Lumiose City, he was invited to our laboratory by our boss, Lysandre. He promised him that he would help him become a strong trainer if he helps us gather a vast amount of energy drawn out by Pokémon who can undergo Mega Evolution. We told him that we are using the energy for peaceful purposes. However, our plan was to use it as well as the power of Zygarde to conquer Kalos and create a new world built by us. Anna: Energy from Mega-Evolved Pokémon? That's unbelievable! How is he getting it? I don't recall seeing anything suspicious about that! Elsa: Me neither. Kristoff: Me neither. Team Flare Grunt: That's because it was being absorbed through Alain's mega ring during his battles. Elsa: His mega ring? Team Flare Grunt: Yes. His mega ring is a tracking device of ours. We used it in order to make our plan a reality. Kristoff: I see. But that still doesn't explain why you guys abducted our friend. Team Flare Grunt: I don't know. Elsa: Suit yourself. (Elsa prepares to freeze the Team Flare Grunt again) Team Flare Grunt: ''' No, no, no, no! I swear! I don't know! He told us it has something to do with him and his Greninja. During the conference, our boss became intrigued by the tremendous power the kid's Greninja has and hopes that he could use as part of our plans. '''Kristoff: You mean the Bond Phenomenon? Team Flare Grunt: Yes! He wants to use it in order to take control of another Zygarde core. You're "Squishy" I presume. Anna: I see. Where are they taking him? Team Flare Grunt: To the Prism Tower in the middle of the city. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf: The Prism Tower! Team Flare Grunt: I'm sorry! That's all I know! That's all I know! I swear! Now, please don't use your wintry magic on me again! (cries) Elsa: Good boy. That's all we to know. Anna: Stick around. Team Flare Grunt: Yes, ok! I will! I will! Thank you! Elsa: Let's go everyone! But first, we got a certain friend we met at the conference to pick up. Come on! (Then cut to inside the plane where the knocked out Ash and Pikachu while Alain and Team Flare Grunts are sitting as we cut to Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders running and stops in exhaustion) Mordecai: Oh, man. How are we suppose to get over there? (Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost appears riding on their flying hovercraft) Muscle Man: Jump on bros! Hi-Five Ghost: We'll take you guys to Prism Tower to rescue Ash! Tagriu Akashi: Okay! (They get on the flying hovercraft) Tai Kamiya: To the Prism Tower! (They follow the plane where they're taking Ash and Alain to the Prism Tower, then we cut back to Professor Sycamore and Mairin) Professor Sycamore: You okay? Mairin: I'm fine thanks to you, Professor. But what about Alain? Professor Sycamore: You saw him? Mairin: That's right, he was with Ash. They're were talking about Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore: I see. He and Ash maybe in grave danger. We need to head there now. Stay close. Mairin: Kay, I'm worried Professor about all that stuff Lysandre was saying. Professor Sycamore: Yes, we have to be careful, and find out what's really going on. (Mairin gets so worried and then we cut to inside of the Prism Tower and the door opens as the Team Flare Admin takes Alain now angry and walks in) Xehanort: Alain is here. Vanitas: Just in time. Xerosic: Hello, Alain. Lysandre's waiting. Alain: What about Zygarde?! Why did you involve Ash?! Xerosic: Lysandre will soon give you all the details. (Giggles) (Then we cut outside of the top view of the Prism Tower where the red Zygarde is still standing as Alain appears and then the flying hovercraft appears as Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai jumps off) King Nixel: Well, well, well. Look who finally came. Emerl: Who are you? King Nixel: I am the King of all the Nixels. Tai Kamiya: Apocalymon! Yeah, that's right I'm talking to you! Apocalymon: We meet again, DigiDestined. Alain: Lysandre! Lysandre: There you are. Alain, what do you think? Isn't this exquisite? Alain: Huh? Agumon: What are you talking about? Maleficent: Thanks to him, the system is complete. Alain: But wait, it still isn't? Lysandre: The world will be in peace just as I've been working toward. (The Red Zygarde lets out a shockwave making the roots destroying Lumiose City again as we see Squishy running and made it to Prism Tower) Jafar: Look at this, heroes. Lysandre: Isn't it beautiful? All of the ugliness is slowly disappearing. Behold! You see Zygarde represents all of our anger and rage! Takato Matsuki: (Gasped in horror) Alain: You're destroying this city and hurting people! Is this really what you think world peace is about?! You said you're protecting us! Lysandre: Yes, I'm protecting the chosen ones only. Marcus Damon: Chosen ones?! What chosen ones are you talking about?! Emerl: Alain, explain yourself! What does he mean by all of this? (Alain is silent) Tai Kamiya: Alain, answer us while we're talking to you! (Then cut to Squishy runs all the way on top of the Prism Tower and encounters Z-2 as it turns to Squishy) Squishy: What is it?! Aren't you able to hear my voice?! (Z-2 did not respond) Squishy: Answer me! Don't you know me? Emerl: '''What was that voice coming from? '''Lysandre: Your here, Z-1. Davis Motomiya: Squishy can talk? (Then we cut to Luxray fires Swift and Braixen fires flamethrower to get rid of the vines but they keep coming back as they're way to exhausted) Twilight Sparkle: I'm afraid it's no use. Spike the Dragon: Look out! (The vines are about to attack our heroes, suddenly a Pokemon came out of nowhere and destroys the vines) Rainbow Dash: What was that? (Then it was Clembot and a Heliolisk) Clemont: Clembot! Clembot: Yes, your truly at your service. Bonnie: Thanks a lot Heliolisk. Clembot: If my master is in a gem, I'll always be there to help. Clemont: Clembot, way to go! I need your help now, I want to go to Prism Tower! Clembot: Right away! Applejack: Let's get going y'all! (Then the vines and Garbagemon appears) Garbagemon: Trash day, everybody in the can. If you're lucky, you'll get recycled! (Everyone holds on desperately on the lamp) Kazu Shioda: This nasty little pink garbage Digimon is starting to get on my nerves! (Suddenly Kari, Gatomon, Fluttershy, Spike the Dragon and the Cutie Mark Crusaders lost their balance and they're about to get sucked in the trash can) Sunset Shimmer: Kari! Gatomon! Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle: Spike, no! Mesmo: Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple bloom! (As they're about to get sucked in the trash can, Suddenly an attack came out of nowhere and freezes Garbagemon and saves the heroes and then Mega Blaziken appears and destroy the vine) Gatomon: It's Mega Blaziken! (Then Starlight Glimmer, Nick, Judy, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Dudley Puppy, Keswick, The Chief, Kitty Katswell and Blaziken Mask appears) Blaziken Mask: That was close young ones! Serena, Bonnie, Mimi and Palmon: Blaziken Mask! '''Starlight Glimmer: '''Hey there, Sorry we're late! '''Flain: '''It's those heroes! '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Starlight Glimmer, Good to see ya!Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts